


Somnophilia

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Touch Chancellor Strikes Again, Finger Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: FF XV Kinkmeme Fill.Prompt: While in one of the caravans, Ardyn decides to finger fuck Prompto's mouth while humping him as Prompto sleeps. Prompto wakes up during it and panics, causing the bros to wake up too.





	

The caravan wasn’t intended for four people, let alone five. And somehow, Ardyn had ended up sharing his bed with the little gunman while the rest of the quad was squeezed into the other.  
  
An arrangement that didn’t go about without some protests.  
  
_"Whaaat. Why do I have to bunk with him?!” "  
  
__"‘Cuz you’re the tiniest.”  
  
__"Noct isn’t that much taller than me!”  
  
__"We cannot allow His Highness to sleep next to dubious men. For obvious reasons. I don’t much care for this arrangement either, but unless you’d prefer for someone to sleep on the bench for tonight, I’m afraid we don’t have much choice in the matter.”  
  
__"Aw, man... I don’t wanna sleep next to a strange man, either. Um, no offense or anything.”  
  
__“Oh, none taken.”  
  
__“I mean, how are you feeling about this, Ardyn? Are you alright with bunking with me?”_  
  
_“I’ll admit that it’s less than preferable, but I’ll certainly make do.”_  
  
They’d ended up making a mutual agreement to sleep with their backs facing each other. A bargain Ardyn had just abandoned.  
  
It was the dead of the night and nothing but the wind and soft snoring of their companions could be heard throughout the mobile home.  
  
It was during nights like this, when the moon was at its highest in the sky, the daemons inside him truly rouse from slumber. Keeping him from sleep. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, about revenge, and desires, and urging him to take whatever he wanted.  
  
And right now he wanted relief.  
  
His hands wandered, one up to Prompto’s mouth and the other down between his legs. He pried the boy’s lips apart and slid two of his fingers inside the wet cavern, thrusting them in and out in an indecent manner, slowly at first. Prompto made a noise in complaint when he was grabbed by the groin and pulled backwards into Ardyn’s clothed erection.  
  
It wasn’t quite what Ardyn wanted, but it would have to do. He thrust his hips against the boy’s buttocks, humping him through his clothes. Adding a third finger as he penetrated Prompto’s mouth in a vulgar interpretation of sex.  
  
Prompto gagged as the fingers hit against his palate and went further down his throat. He awoke with a start. His screams muffled around the fingers in his mouth and he thrashed against the other man feverishly.  
  
The sudden noise woke up Ignis, but he didn’t worry too much about it at first-- it wasn’t uncommon for neither Prompto nor Noctis to have nightmares from time to time, and he figured that this wouldn’t be any different.  
  
He turned in his bed, about to ask what was wrong when his eyes met with Prompto’s panicked ones.  
  
Quickly, he woke up Gladio before he flung out of the bed to rush to their companion’s aid. The next few seconds were a flurry of movement, cursing and yelling as Ignis hauled Prompto out of his bed - and more importantly, out of Ardyn’s reach - while Gladio chased the older man out of the caravan.  
  
They didn’t see Ardyn for the rest of the night. And Prompto ended up sleeping in-between Noctis and Ignis as Gladio kept guard by the door.


End file.
